A force conveyance system is a system for interacting with a virtual object by conveying a force generated by the virtual object in virtual reality to a finger. In the force conveyance system, it may be necessary to accurately convey the force generated by the virtual object to a hand of a user while allowing a natural movement of the hand.
When a force conveyance system of the related art uses pneumatic pressure, it is configured to adjust the length of a piston to convey a force to a user. In this case, since the piston is connected to a finger by a rotational joint, the direction of a force acting on a finger is not perpendicular to a hand, and thus there is a limitation in that it is different from the direction of a force actually conveyed by a virtual object. In addition, there is a limitation in that the movement range of the hand is restricted due to the length of the piston.
Meanwhile, in the case of a force conveyance system which conveys a force to a hand through use of an external robot, since it is not in a form to be worn on the hand, a user may not freely move his/her arm and the mobility of the user is restricted due to its large size.
Related Art Document: Korean Patent No. 10-1485414